Conventionally various types of seat warmers and heated seats are known for use with seats of vehicles. Heated seats, seat cushions and seat warmers have been used in enclosed vehicles, such as cars, and trucks for years. These prior art heated seats and seat cushions are designed to operate primarily within enclosed vehicles, where they are not exposed to environmental elements.
However, seats on snowmobiles, motorcycles, construction vehicles and all terrain vehicles (ATVs) are exposed to harsh environmental elements such as excessive moisture from rain, snow, mud, etc. The prior art seat warmers or heated seats do not operate efficiently when used on snowmobiles, motorcycles and all terrain vehicles (ATVs).
Furthermore, the prior art seat warming devices do not operate efficiently under extreme environmental conditions, such as, low ambient temperature and wind chill. Thus, the prior art devices are unsuitable for use with snowmobiles, motorcycles, construction vehicles and all-terrain vehicles.
Also, the prior art devices are unable to effectively handle harsh riding conditions such as off road riding, where the heating/warming element in the seat may be stepped on, kneeled on, jumped on, as well as continuously flexed and vibrated. Therefore, these prior art devices are not rugged enough for use with snowmobiles, motorcycles, construction vehicles and all-terrain vehicles.
Further, prior art seats do not have the ability to generate sufficient heat with a limited power source, as is the case with snowmobiles and all-terrain vehicles, for operators that may be wearing insulating clothing such as leather, snowmobile clothing, and the like.
Also, the prior art seat warmers do not have a low profile, as required for use with snowmobiles, motorcycles, construction vehicles, ATVs and the like. A low profile is important so as not to impede the natural movement of the rider.
Another common problem experienced by prior-art seat heaters is partial protrusion of the heating elements through the seat fabric, thereby exhibiting a "show through" effect.
Hence, there is a need for a seat warmer/heated seat that can operate efficiently when exposed to environmental elements, particularly for use with vehicles such as snowmobiles, motorcycles and all terrain vehicles (ATVs).
There is also a need for a seat warmer that is designed to resist failure from the intermittent flexing of the heating elements in the seat associated with the typical rough use and harsh riding conditions that vehicles such as snowmobiles, motorcycles and all terrain vehicles (ATVs) are put to.
Further, there is also a need for a seat warmer that can quickly generate sufficient amount of heat to warm a seat using a limited power source, as is the case with the power source available on vehicles such as snowmobiles, motorcycles and all terrain vehicles (ATVs).
Also, there is a need for a seat warmer that has a low profile, a requirement that is critical for use with high performance and light weight vehicles such as, snowmobiles, motorcycles and all terrain vehicles (ATVs).
Attempts to solve some of the above mentioned problems have been made. For example, the Ligeras U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,189 describes a portable heated seat. The Ligeras heated seat however suffers from a number of limitations. For example, Ligeras teaches using a thermostat for controlling the temperature of his portable heated seat. The thermostat makes the Ligeras heated seat bulky, thereby making it unsuitable for use with snowmobiles, motorcycles and all terrain vehicles (ATVs), where a low-profile and stream-lined design is critical.
Also, temperature control devices, such as thermostats, as taught by Ligeras, have a limited life span, thereby limiting the reliability of the Ligeras portable car seat. Hence, there is a need for a "self-regulating" seat warmer that regulates seat temperature without the use of devices such as thermostats.